Suspicions
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: In their relationship, Sasuke and Naruto have had their suspicious moments on each other too, only to be surprised that it was something far more greater planned...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic just came to me like Bam! Yeah...so I hope you guys enjoy! Damn my stats are going down! So please check out my other stories too!**

* * *

**Suspicions**

* * *

Sasuke hated being jittery due to anxiety.

The raven watched the clock, each strike it took, waiting for the last 10 minutes of class, his mind in reverie of the last 5 hours and 25 minutes that happened before this class of his.

_**5 hours 25 minutes ago...**_

Just like any other morning, out of all the students who wore white buttoned up blouses and dark blue slacks, you would be able to spot the hottest star-crossed lovers who've been dating for freshly 3 whole weeks in K High - Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, no one really knew the whole truth about them; they were just known to be past rivaling neighbors but soon best of friends in everybody's sight. **(Note that they live alone, but Itachi lives somewhere else...info needed in next chapter)** Currently and as always, the two entered the school gates, the blonde's arm hooked behind the raven's back, who in turn looked as if he wasn't appreciating the gesture, as his cold glares reached the people surrounding them. Heh, but deep down, that said gesture always made the Uchiha's heart to flutter. Soon, Naruto got back to his routine on his lover...and flicked the raven's forehead.

"Naruto...", Sasuke grumbled, "You hang out with Aniki too often".

The blonde gave his wide smile in front of the raven. "Stop glaring, then! You'll be punching holes into our classmate's beings", Naruto gave a light chuckle," and besides...it's fun, and so is Itachi-nii! He's a great guy, you know?".

"Hn, he's a troublesome brother".

"Now you my friend hang out with Shika too often".

"Hn".

Soon, the 2 made their way to their lockers and took their belongings. When the bell for the first class rang, the students hustled out of the room and to their class, hurriedly leaving the area unoccupied. A certain blonde tried to follow as he started to hurriedly make a dash for it, only to be stopped by a certain raven by the wrist, making him turn and face the teen.

"Sasu - mmm...". It was the only thing the blonde was able to say, before his back was suddenly shoved behind a locker, and pulled into a heart wrenching kiss from the raven. Tanned eyelids slowly closed into half with the delicious taste of his lover that crossed his mouth after instinctively opening them, until after some few seconds that felt like hours, it suddenly widened and he shoved the Uchiha away, a taint of pink on his cheeks before he was able to speak in a low and embarassed voice. "Wh - what was that for?".

The raven only licked his lips in delight and gave a smirk. "I only share one class with you today, usuratonkachi...how am I suppose to get a taste from you?". **(OOC or too seductive? Teehee)**

Naruto's cheeks turned from delicate pink to heated red at the statement and at the obnoxious yet adorable pet name he was always called. "Te - teme! We also get break times ya know? More importantly, what if somebody saw us, huh?".

"That's why I waited til nobody was around, dobe...".

The blonde just gave a weak glare, then turned on his heel, and began to leave. "Let's just go, teme!". Naruto didn't bother to face his amused and grinning lover, knowing that his cheeks were flushed enough. All the time that they've been together, Sasuke really never fails to make him embarrasingly delighted with mere words.

The raven hurried on to his class, sadly parting with his blonde dobe. As soon as he entered the room, he abruptly put back on his passive face, ignoring those who tried to have a chat with him, especially the fangirls. Oh, the fangirls. He made his way to the corner of the classroom, as he just sat there, waiting like the rest of the class, for their always, and maybe forever will be, their tad late English teacher, Kakashi.

It took about 5 minutes before the silver-haired, masked man entered the classroom, and the whole class rolled their eyes at the man's lame excuse, and soon, they were all told to read some sort of page in their textbook that Sasuke didn't bother to know or read. His mind wasn't currently present, you see, instead, it was filled by a certain blonde teen. The raven can't help but grin at the reaction he's been getting from his lover especially when he's taken by surprise with his own actions. He was really so predictable... The raven then chuckled mentally as he covered his flushed face with his textbook at the thought that came afterwards. He can't say the same in bed though...

Before he knew it, the whole class was already up and about, already heading for their next class. Time sure could fly when the blonde would occupy his mind. He slowly made his way to the only class he shared as of that day, where the blonde would be waiting. As sure as he had thought if it, azure eyes locked into ebony ones, and a smirk made his way with a pairing wave of a hand.

"Teme!".

The raven hair can't help but grin as he made his way to the chair beside his lover, as the students who were previously surrounding the blonde scurry at the sight of the Uchiha, then sat down and turn to the blonde, scoffing when he said, "Somebody's recovered fast...".

And of course, just like Sasuke predicted, a dust of pink replaced the blonde's tanned cheeks. "Sh- shut up! And you should seriously control that glare of yours, teme! I'm losing some peeps here!".

Before Sasuke could continue to turn those pink into red by saying something like he only needs him or something like that, their teacher, Iruka, had already entered their class, signaling everyone to place their attention on him.

The raven hair smirked at the blonde before he turned to their teacher. _Oh well...there was always everyday..._

After the class ended and Iruka had already dismissed them, Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde, who was already in the middle of unconsciousness, only confirming it when his head fell on his desk with a Bang! and groaned whilst mumbling, "I'm gonna be a free man someday...someday I tell you!".

The raven gave a small smirk then brought his head to tilt on the blonde's desk, "It can't hurt to pay attention, usuratonkachi...".

"Oh shut up, Mr. Top 1 in everything...".

The raven-hair rolled his eyes then lifted his head, as he took his pile of books on his own desk then returned his gaze to the blonde, saying, "C'mon, get up...", then he gave a smirk, "I'm losing my time with you, dobe...".

That did the job. Naruto got up as quickly as his blush came, piling his own books in hand, his face ignoring the raven's. The two were suppose to head off, when two certain girls, one pink haired and one blonde, came in between them.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!", the pink-haired girl, who to Sasuke was really annoying just like the other pair with her, called out.

The raven sighed. "What do you want Sakura?", he asked coldly, then turned to the blonde, deciding he wanted to see those pink cheeks again (Man, he loved seeing that flushed face!), "If you have eyes, you could see that Naruto and I are off somewhere...we have business to take care of...". Pink cheeks for the win!

"Awww! But we just need to borrow Naruto-kun for a little sec!", the blonde half of the obnoxious pair informed.

The raven paused before saying, "O...kay...". He was suddenly dragged by the girl pair, as he turned to his shrugging lover who also had no idea what was going on. Usually, it was the Uchiha they needed.

Accompanied with the two now babbling girls, Sasuke was currently standing beside the classroom's exit door, not knowing why Naruto was in the room, while he was out, as he just kept on nodding at whatever the girls were saying.

Then it him. Maybe the two didn't really need Naruto, it was just an excuse to get to talk to him. What was Naruto doing in there, anyways? Just when he was going to enter the room, after excusing himself from endless deafening chatter, a girl with shoulder length curly brunette hair ran out of the room, their shoulders brushing, as the girl took a small glance at the raven then continued to head off.

The Uchiha just shrugged then turned his gaze toward the room, searching for a mop of blonde, fortunately finding him easily, standing in the corner, looking frozen. If the raven would've squinted...was that a blush? He continued to wonder if the girl was the cause of it, until his eyes landed on the blonde's hand that was currently holding a white envelope. _A letter? Shit! A love letter?_ Well, everyone in the campus knew that either of them wasn't going out with anyone, so a declaration of affection from someone was entirely possible. Oh well...they knew that, anyway. So why did Naruto accept it, knowing that he had to decline abruptly?

Suddenly, to Sasuke's surprise, the blonde snapped out of his frozen state and hurriedly pocketed the envelope like it was some sort of secret nobody was suppose to know about. Sasuke didn't like not knowing anything that concerned the blonde. He decided to ask, and called out.

"Dobe!".

The blonde quickly turned his face to the raven. "Ah! Sas - ".

Unfortunately, a certain wild brunette haired teen, with red marks that fell below his eyes, made his way to Naruto, his arm hooked on the blonde's shoulder. "Yo! We need to get going!".

"Kiba! Why? What's wrong?", the blonde said, as he slowly removed the hooked arm, noticing a quick growth of a dark aura from his lover. Sasuke really never appreciated Kiba's guts.

"We have GOT to work on that biology report. NOW! You wouldn't want Kurenai to go beserk on us, man!".

"Oh...damn! That!", then he turned to the Uchiha, doing a 2 finger salute to him, "Sorry, teme! See ya at lunch!".

With that, Sasuke watched the two leave, fully curious when the blonde took a flushed glance at him before leaving the room. _Shit! Just what happened?_

Now, here we are, the raven still staring at the clock, waiting for the last 5 minutes before the lunch bell would ring. He angrily reminisced when they would meet in the hallways and Naruto's hand would always land inside his pocket where he remembered he kept the letter. The blonde tried not make it not too obvious that his hand darted there quickly, but Sasuke was...well...Sasuke! Of course he saw it! Also, Naruto would try to say something, his mouth parting then closing, until they had to rush to their own classes, but sometimes he just ignored the Uchiha. _What the fuck was Naruto trying to say? Just what was he hiding? And what gives him the right to hide it from ME!_ He had to find that girl!

Soon enough, the bell rang and Sasuke decided to head for the caf quickly, fortunately spotting her right away. She was just about to grab a tray when Sasuke grabbed her wrist firmly, the girl obviously confused as she stuttered, "Wh - wha...I - uhhh...Uchiha-kun...I - Ah!".

The raven skidded to a stop at a vacant area of the hall. The girl was probably scared shitless when Sasuke full-force glared at her as he pinned her arms to the wall, and she began trembling in fear, until she suddenly stopped then stared at the Uchiha, pink suddenly growing on her cheeks, as if realizing something that she totally misunderstood. "Are you - ".

But Sasuke didn't bother to listen when he said in a firm and stern voice. "What did you do? What are you to Naruto?".

"Huh?".

The raven was losing his patience. This girl for all he knew was something special to Naruto. She was going to be the cause of their problems. "I said...", the raven grumbled while gritting his teeth until he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Sasuke? Yuki?".

The Uchiha blinked then turned to the voice, as he let go of the traumatized girl. "You know each other, don't you now...?". He gazed at his lover who suddenly flinched but was still able to move as he headed to the girl, and said,

"I'm sorry about him...I haven't said a thing yet, though...you should eat something first, 'kay, Yuki?".

The girl just nodded then took a last glance at Sasuke before leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Is it a secret hobby of yours to traumatize girls?", Naruto rambled to the raven.

Instead of answering, Sasuke forced his hand into the blonde's pockets where the letter was held, and throwed the envelope into a nearby trashcan, despite Naruto's words to stop him. After disposing it, he acted like everything was taken care of when he sighed and clapped his hands together. **(Ya know...that thing you do when like your right hand goes up and down while the other goes down and up while they rub with each other)** Then he turned to the blonde. "Well? Now explain...".

Naruto on the other hand just stood there, his mouth agape while he pointed his finger between Sasuke and the trash can, and stuttered, "You - that - I...". Suddenly, he frowned and gazed upwards, looking as if he was trying to remember something, until a smile crept up his face as he turned to his lover, "Oh...".

Sasuke arched his brows in confusion, until his wrist was grabbed and he was shoved inside a what seems to be a janitor's closet. "Naruto, what - ". His eyes began to widen as he suddenly felt soft, tender lips on his, while a faint click from the door knob closing came. He brought his mouth to open to let Naruto in, as he bit his lover's lower lip, causing the other to moan in pleasure. His tongue then slithered in the blonde's mouth, where a shiver began to run down his spine to the intoxicating taste. He suddenly let go, remembering the need to know about the situation of earlier. Naruto didn't seem bothered though.

"Why'd you stop, teme?", the blonde said between pants.

The raven-hair fought the urge to shake his head and continue to devour the blonde, especially when the bottom lip of a pout from the blonde showed temptation, as he said, "You suddenly shove me in here with no reason...explain that...".

Naruto just gave a smile, as he brought his arms around the brunette's neck. "I never knew how cute you could get when you're jealous, teme...".

Sasuke raised a fine brow as he still had a heated battle not to bring his hands and lips to wander around the blonde.

The blonde gave a light laugh as he began to let his lips roam the Uchiha's neck. "Sasuke...if I knew this is all that it would take to make you vulnerable, then - ".

"Naruto...", the raven cut in as he shivered at the blonde's continuous nibbles on a sensitive spot on his neck. He's right...he did feel vulnerable. He should be the one doing all this to Naruto. But what was he talking about?

The blonde just smiled widely, letting go at his anxious lover. "That letter...wasn't for me...it was for you, teme!".

Sasuke can't help but feel stupid for that. Was his face heating up? Damn! It was...

Naruto chuckled again. "You seriously are an overprotective bastard...".

A smile tugged on the raven's lips, as he decided that there was no time to be holding back anymore. "Hmmm...I guess I am...".

Well, Naruto didn't expect that. In an instant, from the little light that entered the door, Sasuke saw an immediate red, then the blonde gave a small pout that was surely a large lure for the raven. "You ARE going to let down that girl in a proper way, alright, teme?".

Sasuke nipped at the blonde's lip as he soon received yet another moan. "Sure, whatever, but...I need somthing in return...".

The blonde began to open his mouth to the raven, as their tongues started to interwine while he grasped the jet black hair, his back suddenly and fortunately, shoved to a free spaced wall, heat coursing through every place the raven began to touch him, as he delightedly felt his blouse's buttons undone little by little, doing likewise to his lover. He then felt totally flushed when Sasuke made a trail of kisses from his neck, sinking lower to his chest...lower...and lower... until a tiny _Zip!_ was heard and Naruto roughly let go, giving short pants, while blocking his flushed face as he buttoned up his blouse saying, "I am SO NOT doing _it _here...and I don't like being in this kind of room anyway...".

The raven did the same to his blouse and smirked. "I guess not...but...you'll have to get use to this, dobe...I won't be patient soon enough to wait at home...".

Naruto tried to ignore the statement as he hurriedly opened the door, blinding the both of them with the piercing light that entered their eyes, as he grabbed his lover's pale wrist while making a dash for it. "Hurry! We might have time to grab some few bowls of ramen from Ayame-san!".

Sasuke just followed and said, "I can't believe you're already back to your obnoxious self...after what happened...".

The blonde's face instantly turned beat red. "Shut up!".

The Uchiha couldn't help but smile wider. Oh well, at least things are back to normal...and no more suspicions...

* * *

**A/N: No, this is still ongoing, but the next chapter would be the last, but this time, it's Naruto's turn to be suspicious! Eh? Eh? Eh? How's that? And this time, it would probably be more romantic than this...oh and about that, I'm really sorry for bursting your lemon-wanting hearts, but, if you guys have noticed, lemon is Fiction MA, and it will cause me my account...so yeah :((( Stay alerted, and reviews are well appreciated, and so is to my other fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I wasn't really planning on posting this very late...so anyways...go on and read! Thanks for those who reviewed, alerted, and added this on favorites! Appreciated it a LOT people! I apologize if this seems long and all, yet most of it happens to be a filler only :)))**

* * *

**Suspicions**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his and Sasuke's apartment and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe...maybe Sasuke and I...really aren't meant to be together...", the blonde murmured, deciding that once he enters their apartment, he was moving out. "It was obvious...it only took 4 days for Sasuke to be attracted to her...and I...(sigh) goodbye...Sasuke...".

**_Hours ago..._**

A blond blur.

That was the only thing students in the school halls were able to see, but it was enough to let them know that it was the most hyperactive blonde haired, blue-eyed student, Naruto Uzumaki. Students around muttered a fast "Hi!" when he would pass - he was too fast to say a slow one - while the blonde just gave a gleeful "See ya!" or a short "Hello!" as well. You see, it seems Naruto has befriended all the students of the campus. No joke.

The blond blur gave a stop halfway to the entrance of the cafeteria, for the purpose of stopping exactly at it's entrance itself with all the force he gave from running. With a wide, wide smile which ends reached ear to ear, he made his way inside. He went to take his usual set meal and shouted a "Nice knowing 'ya!" to the chef that gave him a small smile in return. Soon, he headed to his usual table with small pants.

"Aren't you TOO lively, Uzumaki?", a figure who seemed to have been the first one occupying the table muttered.

The blonde gave a smile to the certain red-head at the lunch table, as he slumped his way beside him. "C'mon Gaara, liven up a bit! School will be over in... 2 hours! 2 hours man!". Naruto placed a hand around the jade-eyed teen, even if he knew that the atmosphere suddenly lowered about 10 times the usual temperature. It was normal to be at a receiving glare from Gaara Sabaku, but it wasn't normal for anybody to feel fine with it. Who said Naruto Uzumaki was normal in the first place? He befriended the boy when nobody took the initiative to when he arrived, and soon, he was already a victim of Naruto Uzumaki.

Before Gaara could say a thing after he shoved the arm away while receiving a pout from the blonde that he fought the urge to let go of the hand but did otherwise **(LOL, that was long!)**, another group of students made their way to the table.

"2 hours? That's awesome dude!".

Naruto turned his head to the voice after he was able to take a large serving out of his meal. "Ah! Kiba! Oh...and...Hinata-chan!", the blonde said when he was able to take in the figure behind the brunette.

"Ah! O - ohaio, Naruto-kun!".

The blonde gave her a sheepish smile. He was always amused at the girl's shyness...it looked cute on her.

"How troublesome! Naruto's leaking brightness again...", a ponytailed brunette mumbled.

"Shika, you could use it sometimes, you know", a blonde girl with four ponytails said annoyedly then smiled at the other blonde boy as she said cheerfully, "Hello, Naruto-kun, I see you're jumpy just like you always are?". It was Tenmari, Gaara's older sister. She was already used to the blonde, having a soft spot for him; it was like he was her own brother. She was like any other person before, a vein popping in her forehead every time Naruto emitted a loud chatter, but soon, she learned that the boy was much more than that after he seemed to have cleared the ice that surrounded his red-headed brother's heart.

"Hm? Ah! Shika! Tenmari-san!", the blonde gave a smile at the two, then pouted as his gaze returned to the table and the two made their way in. "What's wrong with getting all cheerful that we're leaving this hell of a place?".

"And we thought that Mr. Happy-Friendly Boy here would hate leaving most...", Ino said, making aware to everyone that she was there as she made her way to the table, a pinkette accompanying her.

"Yeah, Naruto...shouldn't you be sulking that you're losing that whole student body after making a hell lot of them swoon after you?".

"First of all, Sakura-chan, they do NOT _swoon _over me...and I so did NOT befriend everyone...", the blue-eyed teen said in a matter-of-fact tone as he only received eye rolls from his friends. "Oh come on, guys!".

"Naruto, my youthful friend, do not deny it! It is a great blessing to know the youths of this school!".

"Oh, Lee! Damn, you're siding with them too! Chouji, come on! Tell them I don't know _every_body!".

"I believe that even Chouji wouldn't get to agree with you", Shikamaru said boredly.

"Mmmm...yeah...sure...". With that, Chouji was left to drown with his food.

Naruto just crossed his arms like a child and said, "Last day of lunch and _this_ is how you treat me...really!". He received yet another eye rolls and he just chuckled. "Fine...here! I _have_ befriended all of the school campus students...happy?".

"That's about it, man!", Kiba shouted.

"You could lower down your voice, Inuzuka...", a pale eyed teen that resembled Hinata said coldly.

That shut the brunette up. His body then became tense but he tried to ignore it by noticing the incoming pair behind the long-haired brunette. "H - hey Shino, TenTen! How's it going?".

The teen with shades just gave a curt nod while the bunned girl just gave a smile that Kiba didn't appreciate at all. There goes his chance at ignoring Neji.

"Oh c'mon, Neji!", Naruto said, earning him a look of appreciation from Kiba, "Don't be such a downer...Hinata's happy...Kiba's happy...accept it already!". The blonde didn't receive a reply, but just received a glare as the Hyuuga took a seat beside Gaara. Neji and Kiba weren't what you would really call _"Sympatico" _due to the relationship the Inuzuka had with Neji's dear cousin; he believes that Kiba wasn't the right type for his Hinata-sama._  
_

"I don't even know why I bothered with you, Uzumaki...", Neji said.

The blonde gave a cheeky grin. "It's love, Neji, love! Look around you - maybe just at this table, really - Shika's with Tenmari", he received blushes from the two mentioned as they both turned away from each other, "Sakura and Lee - ".

"I'm just giving him a chance, Naruto! I - ", Sakura tried to say.

"Don't deny our youthful love, Sakura-chan!", Lee said actively.

Naruto waved a hand like dusting off something in the air. "Yeah...still consider them...uhhh...Gaara even has - ".

The room's temperature suddenly dropped by a million times before Naruto was able to continue, as the red-head gave a heartless glare to the blonde. "Finish that and you won't see another daylight...Uzumaki...".

"S - sorry Gaara...I forgot...", the blonde smiled apologetically. When Gaara would start calling him by his last name, things have turned to "Watch Out" road.

"He does? Who? Who Gaara-kun!", Ino suddenly asked, her eyes madly glinting curiosity.

Who knew a room could suddenly replicate Antarctica in a matter of seconds? Sadly, all those were directed at a certain blonde boy.

"C - calm down, Gaara! I - I - Ah! Guys, I was trying to say that...uhhh...even Gaara has...even Gaara has times he would like somebody...ne, Gaara?". Sometimes not all glares could be deflected by the blonde, but thankfully, the rest of the group didn't want the same experience Naruto had, and shut up about the topic instead, as the blonde turned to the male Hyuuga. "So...ummm...back to what I was saying...uhhh...Neji...get it now? It's _looooooove_...", then suddenly, the Uzumaki gave a sly grin, "maybe you and TenTen are perfect for each other, ne?".

Two spit takes suddenly aroused the table, as the occupants' lips tugged on a smile.

"Where'd you pull that off, Uzumaki?", Neji asked angrily.

Unfortunately, the blonde was too busy laughing out his guts. "Ha! I - ha! I - S - Sakura, Ino, cover for me! Ha! Ah...ha...haha!".

"What do you mean?", Sakura asked, still amused at the blonde's choice of words to anger Neji, though.

"Don't - don't you think - ha - these two brunettes are made - ha - for each other! Dude, gotta hand it over to 'ya...awesome spit take!".

With that, the two began contemplating and soon they were fighting over which personality suited the two more...or something.

"Is it me or are these two ice princes glaring at you real hard, Naruto?", Shikamaru suddenly asked.

"Huh?". The blonde turned his head and the glares were already made visible to Naruto.

"That's what I wanna know...but why Gaara?".

"Hm... that's just his way of telling me that I should watch out for Neji...it's not a glare...I think?". **(Or is it? Hehe...I'll leave that to your guys' imagination...)**

With his last shrug, Shikamaru left the blonde to watch the conversations that occurred at the table. It really was true. Ever since everyone got close to each other, love started to walk in on them. Who knew how long it would take before one by one invitations for a marriage would be sent? They _are_ free already... Speaking of love...his own was...

"Helloooooooo! Naruto? You still there, man?".

"Huh? Ah! Yeah...what's wrong?", the blonde stammered.

"You were spacing out dude...", Kiba said worriedly as he placed a hand on his friend's forehead, "...and you sorta had a pale and glum face all of a sudden...you okay?".

"Uhhh...sure...thanks Kiba...".

"Speaking of love...", Sakura suddenly said.

"Inuzuka. Hands. Off.".

The brunette quickly released his hand, joined by his other hand now, both raised in the air as if he was a wanted criminal with the cold voice that startled him. He really seems unwanted by Ice Princes...

Naruto, although unnoticed by the others, flinched at the voice, even if he knew he was used to it since... He mentally sighed and placed back a smile as he turned, only to have his lips busied...except it wasn't because of talking. He was suddenly connected to another set of pink lips, allowing his eyes to widen. After parting, the blonde was now dusted with pink in his cheeks.

"S - Sasuke-teme! Wh - what was that for? Ah great...now they're all quiet!".

Sasuke gave in to the smirk that reached his lips as he sat beside the blonde, and said in a calm voice, "What's the matter? It's not like they don't know do they?".

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think that that's a good enough excuse to suddenly kiss me in front of them?".

"Did you not do something similar before, usuratonkachi?", the raven said with a victory smirk, causing him to be inwardly delighted at his lover's reddened face. It was actually how the cat got out of the bag for them. When they once had a party at Sakura's house, Naruto, due to alcoholic reasons that came from a certain competition they had, Sasuke had to bring him home. Just when the Uchiha was going to scoop the blonde, Naruto murmured something like, "Sasuke...is that you? We probably left Sakura's place now right?", next thing they knew, everyone was gasping at the sight of Naruto kissing the Uchiha for a long minute. Naruto, after that, let go and laid unconscious in Sasuke's arms as the raven fought the urge to blush as he said that he was going to explain everything to them the next day. And so they did.

The blonde was beet red the next day as he went through the explanation and all. Shikamaru, to others' surprise seemed to have known the whole truth, murmuring something about their fake arguments or something; Kiba was suppose to be an overprotective friend, wanting to warn the Uchiha that he shouldn't dare hurt the blonde, only to be beaten by the Uchiha at saying that the brunette should be the one to stop staying close to the blonde; Sakura and Ino were the most surprised of all - they didn't want to believe that their prince charming or something was gay, but managed to recover in the end.

"It was alcohol, teme!".

"And is alcohol causing you to start this loud ruckus?".

"Jerk".

"Idiot".

"Asswipe".

"Dobe".

"Teme!".

"You two are seriously like an old married couple sometimes, you know?", Ino cut in.

To Naruto's surprise, he noticed Sasuke tense up even if, of course, nobody did. He watched the Uchiha turn his gaze to Sakura for an instant, until he looked as if he never left his gaze. His hand immediately clenched into a fist. _Great...this again..._ He mentally shook his head and stood up, catching the attention of the rest in the table. "Ah...I forgot...I have some business to take care of...I'll see you guys later for our last dismissal...see ya!". With that Naruto left. He had no right to be suspicious...right? Great...this made him remember the time Sasuke was the one suspicious about him before. He wondered if this was what his teme felt like then.

* * *

"Yo Naruto, get out of there, man!".

"This is so troublesome...".

"N - Naruto-kun, c - could you hear us?".

"Uzumaki, hurry up...".

"Hopefully he's still alive...".

"Naruto's youthfulness will never give up, my friends!".

"GAAAAAAAH! I (pant) I made it! They're a bunch of crazies I tell you! Is it that important to have someone sign your yearbook? I mean COME ON!", Naruto continued to regain his breathing, then he narrowed his eyes and pointed at Gaara and at Neji, "Why aren't YOU guys being asked, huh?".

"We can't say we weren't swarmed, but we managed to escape properly...", the pale-eyed male said.

"Sheesh! I wonder why teme didn't have the guts to do that!", Naruto murmured.

"Have you gotten any idea how to get Sasuke out of there already? They might cancel our reservation soon...", Shikamaru said.

Naruto scratched his head. "It isn't that easy...I'd be dragged in there as well...they'd realize they want my signing too!", an imaginary light bulb seemed to have lit in the blonde's head when his eyes narrowed slyly and said, "Unless I could give them the shock of a lifetime and they'd have to freeze...".

"Dude...woah! There's a bad side to that too...", Kiba warned.

"Oh c'mon...our days are over and I won't come back for my beating...".

"Don't say I didn't warn you...".

"Sure...here goes nothing...**EHEM!**".

Not all of the students seem to have paid attention while others did; those who stopped were enough for Naruto to pass through and grab the raven-hair. Just like predicted, yearbooks slowly made their way to him, but before it reached:

"Dobe, back again? I wonder how you'll - ", obsidian eyes grew wide as he felt his collar suddenly being grabbed and he was cut off by a familiar taste in his lips. When his lips parted with the other, everything went eerily silent, and that was when Naruto chose the time to dash off, leaving the words, "See ya! Gotta go! Bye! Nice knowing y'all!" before shrieks and hustle of feet erupted.

"Guys hurry!", Naruto screamed as soon as they got in his silver van. Thankfully, when the shrieking student body arrived, they already left. "Whew! That was so NOT the best memory of leaving college!".

* * *

"To Konoha College graduates! Hip hip...".

"HOORAY!", everyone said, both lively and boredly, to Naruto's shout.

"I can't believe that I'm never submitting yet another piece of crappy piece of paper and projects or shit! Right, _Na-ru..._", Kiba mumbled, earning him 2 blows to his shoulder from Naruto and Hinata, 1 on his head from Sasuke, and a quick grab of his probably 8th alcoholic beverage since they came 15 minutes ago. "Ow! Waz that for, Hina-chan?".

"Kiba, you can never really control your alcohol, could you?", Hinata said. Since they started dating, Hinata knew all too well of his boyfriend's drunk act; she was fortunately the only wall that stood between Kiba and his continuous drunkard state.

"Oh give him a break, Hinata...", Naruto mumbled, taking a sip from his own beer.

"Uhhh...Naruto-kun, how much have you drunk?", Hinata said worriedly.

"I'm fine...it'll take me...what? 20 bottles to get drunk?".

"Oh...okay...", she secretly eyed the blonde's lover, and he got the message soon.

"Dobe, maybe you _should_ put down that bottle - ", he soon grabbed the blonde's arm tightly, trying to take hold of the bottle that it held, only for it to be taken back roughly.

"Leave me alone, teme!". The shout immediately silenced the group as Sasuke suddenly sent a chill in the air with his shocked state. Naruto groaned. "I'm sorry...you're right...I'll leave the beer alone...I think I have to go home...'ll just go rinse my face before I go...". Naruto then stood up and started to leave until he stopped and cupped his lover's face first, giving him a light kiss on his lips that thankfully shook the tension out of the way. "Sorry 'bout a while ago, teme...".

The blonde then proceeded to the bathroom and locked the door, groaning as he stared at the mirror and applied a cold splash of water to his face. "Dammit!". The moment all of them got into their drink, all the blonde could think of was to drown out what he thought about Sasuke since the whole time they entered, it seemed Sakura and Sasuke were eyeing each other, trying to get an understanding about something. Naruto groaned loudly again as his thoughts from last night entered his mind.

_**-Flashback-** _

Naruto gazed at the ceiling, eyes dull and emotionless, only seen by the illuminating moonlight...but other than that, the whole room was nothing but dark. He held tight to him the cold sheets that lay beside him where Sasuke was suppose to be.

"Sasuke...".

For the whole week long, Sasuke had surely been different. He never got to come home with him from school anymore, and more than that, it was Sakura he was hanging out with. It was okay for him that it was Sakura since he already knows Sasuke was already his, anyways. He believed that. Sakura wouldn't try taking Sasuke away, he knew her all too well and she wouldn't go and do that kind of thing. It was Sakura-chan we were talking about here. Also...

A creak of the door was all it took to snap Naruto out of his thoughts.

"S - Sasuke, you're home!", Naruto said brightly.

Sasuke gave him a smirk that seemed to have brighten the blonde's view of the room as he slowly came closer in the bed, taking a kiss from the blonde while making his way in. Naruto delightedly accepted the kiss as his own tongue begged entrance to the raven's mouth, only to have it suddenly vacant the next second.

"Sorry, dobe, not tonight...some other time, 'kay?...".

The blonde wanted nothing but to scream at him "WHEN THEN? WHEN?", but he didn't want to come to an argument. It all had to wait in due time, won't it? After Sasuke seemed to have gone into slumber, Naruto's thoughts resurfaced. Yeah, this was another part of his problem. Nights then would always end up with clothes lying, sprawled against the floor...so...what's the matter now? Sasuke was even the one who'd force the blonde with it...was there really something going on with him and Sakura? Or was he tired...of him? The blonde's stomach churned and his heart twisted at the thought.

The only doubt he had on Sakura was the time when Naruto decided to call Sasuke 2 days ago. He just wanted to see how the raven was doing when he heard Sakura's voice over the phone and Sasuke immediately put down the phone without even any explanation. After getting home that day the blonde chose not to bring it up, wanting Sasuke to be the one to do it. But nothing. It was as if nothing happened in the first place.

Nothing...

_**-End Flashback-** _

"Naruto! Hey man! You didn't take a nap there, did you?".

"Ah! I - ", _Shit! My voice's hoarse! _The blonde cleared his throat, "I was just...uhhh...thinking...I'll be there, alright?".

"Oh...okay...".

Naruto returned his gaze at the mirror, surprised to see a trail of tears falling from his eyes. _How long have I been here?_ He brought up his arm and checked the time. _5 minutes? I have to get going! _He began to wipe the tracks of tears, making sure his previous sobbing wasn't evident on his face. The blonde checked the mirror one last time and made his way out and to the table to say his last goodbyes.

"Hey...ummm...guys?".

"What took you so long, Naruto?", Gaara asked.

"Uhhh...thinking...stuff...".

The red head raised an invisible eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter anymore, alright? So...I guess I'll see you guys around, okay? Call me if we're having a reunion or something!", the blonde said with a wide smile, "I'll miss you guys...".

After some more exchanges of goodbye - containing an unexpected bear hug to Neji and from Gaara that was courtesy of Tenmari, and a surprise information from Kiba about his soon marriage proposal to Hinata - the blonde began to take his leave, only to notice something wrong.

"Guys...where's Sasuke?".

"He left already...", Ino replied.

"Oh...really? And what about - ah...never mind! Have a great life!". With that, the blonde started his van and left, his face suddenly turning pale. _Sasuke...left? Without telling me? And...Sakura wasn't there too, was she? Dammit! Why didn't I notice the signs! Urrrggghhh! Is Sasuke really...tired of me? _With that, the hands that clenched the driver's wheel suddenly contained a droplet of tears. _Was I not enough for him?_ _Was it all an act? Like that time in the caf...was he even surprised when I kissed him in front of everybody? Could he possibly be thinking that...my being angry at him...would have...would've sealed the deal? That...he found it to be a reason to have a right to leave me? Dammit...dammit...DAMMIT! _Naruto slammed his fist at the wheel, until for the whole ride, the sound of sniffles was the only thing that could be heard in the vehicle. After a few minutes, the blonde already gave a stop to the contraption, wiped his tears and got out.

Naruto stood in front of his and Sasuke's apartment and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe...maybe Sasuke and I...really aren't meant to be together...", the blonde murmured, deciding that once he enters their apartment, he was moving out. "It was obvious...it only took 4 days for Sasuke to be attracted to her...and I...(sigh) goodbye...Sasuke...".

The blonde slowly opened the door, ready to have it be the last time he stepped into the place.

* * *

**A/N: It's mean of me to end it there, ne? Yup...I'm mean! No...actually I'm not...just review, alert or favorite so that the next chapter where the whole truth is revealed will come out! Come on! It doesn't hurt to type, click, or tap! Just do it for next chapter's sake! Please visit my other works as well!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey! Ummm...you see I haven't really much gotten any reviews here...I guess I blame myself for it anyways :D But on the other hand, I think I need to wrap this fic up so I could have more completed fics :) So...anyways TLM? and BitterSweet Chances, new chappies for those are out too :)) It's nice I really got to update this...Change will be my next update most probably :)))**

**So...sorry for the long hiatus and I don't care about the lack of reviews...enjoy :)**

* * *

**Suspicions**

* * *

Naruto folded the last bit of clothing he had and gently placed it in his suitcase where his other apparels were. Quietly, he zipped it and made it stand gave a sigh. Well...that was the last of it.

Naruto stared at the now empty side of his closet. The moment he came home, he just silently proceeded to his and Sasuke's walk-in closet and start disposing his stuff in his bag.

He wasn't sure when Sasuke planned on coming back -if he was- but Naruto thought he wasn't sticking around for it. He probably can't handle the goodbye and Sasuke's silent indenial that he was, in fact, going out with Sakura.

The thought sent a sharp pain in Naruto's heart. It's funny really how it's been a long 2 hours since he'd seen Sasuke, and how with all the emotional pain, tears haven't seem to leak out of his eyes yet, since he dried it all out upon entrance at home.

Maybe just something inside him felt he had to deal with so much worse in the future and he had to learn to stay strong someday anyways, or it's that the tears he had shed in the car had ached his eyes too much; a reminder being his sore reddish eyes.

The blonde heaved a depressed sigh and walked sullenly out of the closet, finding himself in their- no, Sasuke's bedroom.

His hand fell on his back pants pocket and came in contact with an envelope. He brought it out and scanned the front where his handwriting wrote, _'Goodbye, Sasuke'_

The words pained him as he just looked over it again and again. But what hurt a lot more was its contents he'd written an hour ago, successfully leaving not one teardrop. In it was written how he thanked Sasuke for how much he had done for him, how he loved all the moments both of them shared, not regretting even one, whether the worst fights or the beautiful acts of love they had done for each other then just how much he had loved...him. Just him. Him being alive to be there for the blonde. And that was the best thing he could have ever asked for.

There after, he just apologized for whatever he's done wrong and he's sorry that it ended this way. He also said that maybe it was better this way for the both of them, that although they know that their love for each other had no end, maybe Sasuke was just perfect to be with Sakura; they were meant to be.

Naruto didn't want to admit it at times, but sometimes he just thought that putting aside what he and Sasuke felt for each other, maybe it was just more appropriate if both of them has found someone else, most probably a girl. And all his life, the blonde knew that Sakura was THAT person for Sasuke if that were to be the situation. It all fits.

At the end, he had written, 'You know all I want for you is to be happy...and if it's her, then so be it. Thanks for eveything, Sasuke'

Naruto left his gaze away from the envelope and gently placed it on the bedside table where he was sure Sasuke will be able to see it.

He quietly dragged himself to the corner of the bed, inches away from the bedside table, not needing to go to further lengths.

It was stupid. Everything that's happening right now is stupid. That's all the blonde has taught about the whole time. Going through these kind of measures, being overly dramatic about it...and he hasn't even asked Sasuke for crying out loud!

The blonde was the type of the person who's usually more talk. In this situation, he should have actually been the one to iniciate on what's going on between the two of them, be civilized people and talk it all out, not writing letters of goodbye or leaving the house they've both shared for quite some time without saying anything! Not any of those.

But it was always those lingering doubts that pushed Naruto forward to do all these. Just because people expected him to be always the happy, joyous one, without even a hint of a negative trait, doesn't mean he doesn't have one. Maybe even more than one. And it was always because of that one person that caused him to react.

He was quite a coward right now. He was being too scared to approach the raven just because he felt like he didn't want to push him. He was worried that one wrong move could end all this sweet dream of his. Why? Sasuke. It was always _the_ stuck-up, duck butt-haired, Uchiha Sasuke. It can be quite weird and annoying that it was that cold-hearted bastard that made him all weak like this but it also just meant that that was what made him so special. And on the much bigger hand, Naruto loved it that way. He loved him.

And that was what held the most important and most crucial fact that supported his reasoning. He just can't handle that maybe the person he had seemed to have so tightly clinged on for all these these years, will just cause him the most painful part in his life. Why not take the first step forward in getting a move on whether or not he was wrong or right, just right away accept a possibility.

If he was right, he'd have been ready, had taken this situation head on; and if his suspicion were wrong, then it would just be a huge misunderstanding he and Sasuke would both come to work out and soon, forgotten.

Of course, the blonde preferred the latter...who wouldn't want a happy ending? But he always reminded himself not everything works the way everyone wanted them to be...that was life, suckish and unfair as it was. And jumping to conclusions just wasn't an ideal thing to do right now, because in the future, it WILL hurt when his worst fears are proven true.

When Sasuke leaves him. Taking everything with him, including a portion of the blonde's sanity. And what else?

With all those few pieces of clothing packed in his suitcase. It was a good try to hide it, not making it too obvious to the blonde that he had actually packed due to the small amount he had placed in the bag. Not to mention, the suitcase was concealed a bit well behind a thick set of the raven's clothes.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed he still wasn't that much aware to the fact that Naruto had quite a sense of noticing things, even just the smallest details. So when the blonde had been thinking about one specific jacket that had meant so much to him and Sasuke then, his eyes immediately darted in search of it. He didn't know why he was so intent on searching for it, goimg through each and every hung clothing just to look for it, not until it led him to it. The suitcase. His clue.

The sign that Sasuke was ready to leave him.

Naruto sniffed. Soon, there it was. A tear fell off his eye. Then more, one by one, rolling down on both side of his cheeks, then falling on the carpeted floor as his head fell down, bangs covering his leaking orbs. Yet it was just that. Nothing could be made out from his face. He was just staring down at nothing on the floor, eyes so far away. It was devoid of emotion, just silent tears of sadness, grief, and loss.

Out of nowhere, Naruto's attention perked up, suddenly hearing a whirring noise. He was absolutely sure it sounded much like a helicopter. But what it was doing near the room, he didn't know. And...he didn't really much care anymore. He looked up a bit then slowly closed his eyes and murmured almost in a way it was unheard,

"Please let it crash...".

The sound began coming closer, and Naruto can't help thinking that maybe his wish was heard. He really didn't want to die just yet but thinking about a future without Sasuke, he just might die of a heartache anyway. As soon as he heard that it may just be coming real closer to smash the room, along with him, and just end it all...it stopped. Paused in movement yet still there.

_What the hell was-_

"Dobe...".

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: About that wrapping up thing... yeaahhh... I guess I actually have to end it here coz if I finished the whole story in one chapter...it would turn out really really really long -.- Sorry it's short seeing it only has 1.6K words...ugghhh... So anyways, review! PLEASE! Just show me a sign you care! Haha...joke :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N is below :) Have fun... I apologize it's too long than I usually dooooo!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Please let it crash..."._

_The sound began coming closer, and Naruto can't help thinking that maybe his wish was heard. He really didn't want to die just yet but thinking about a future without Sasuke, he just might die of a heartache anyway. As soon as he heard that it may just be coming real closer to smash the room, along with him, and just end it all...it stopped. Paused in movement yet still there._

_What the hell was-_

_"Dobe..."._

_Fuck._

* * *

Naruto's sniffles and tears ceased almost at once, right after the last syllable escaped the lips of someone he had thought so hard on leaving. The single pet name sent a crash of emotions in his chest yet his whole being remained rooted in place, feeling tense yet at the same time, shaking with worry. _Why, Kami, why?_

"Dobe, not only do I think you've gone blind, but maybe you're deaf too, huh?".

Tears threatened to fall once hearing the rich, deep voice that always sent a warm shiver ghosting his body, the feeling that assured him that he was secure... but not right now... right now, he just felt so afraid. This was something he hadn't even expect, he didn't plan on what he was supposed to do once Sasuke actually comes home... he cannot handle seeing Sasuke right now. He wasn't sure if could even face him at all.

"Dobe, what's the matter?".

The raven's tone had dropped, leaving it stained with worry and confusion, and yet, Naruto can't even come to let himself speak. What was he to say? He can't trust himself enough to restrain his tears once words came out from his own mouth.

Footsteps echoed in the room, making the blonde's heart beat furiously. Sasuke was getting to him, but he can't face him... he just can't! Without really thinking about it, his eyelids snapped shut, causing him to wince at the pain of the feeling of having had cried too much.

"Dobe...".

His breathing caught. Sasuke's face was too close to him, his breath falling upon his face as gentle hands cupped his cheeks. He assumed that the raven was set to a squat right below him, his mind making him see the raven even with his eyes closed. Sasuke's face was set to a scowl, his jet black eyes trained on him. His heart clenched tighter, feeling torn just like he thought Sasuke was too... torn because his dobe won't seem to look at him, and he was facing shut eyelids.

Finally, but slowly, blue eyes were made seen. Though he could see Sasuke, it was as if he could only hear his furiously thumping heartbeats and the whirring of the helicopter that seemed to still have been by his window.

He watched as Sasuke's lips turned to a smile, due to the fact that it probably HAD been a scowl. Kami, how was he suppose to handle the breakup when even if Sasuke was right in front of him and he had his eyes closed, he could picture his every emotion! Obsidian eyes shined brightly even in the dark as the blonde's gaze stood fixated on it. He wondered if Sasuke notice the dead blue eyes he gave.

Maybe not.

After all, this may just be an act, Sasuke not knowing that he had already pieced together all the information he needed, making him portray to the blonde the Sasuke he expected him to be. Maybe he just had to go with it too... sooner or later, he would have been part of this play anyways... maybe even from the very beginning.

With that in mind, he plastered a fake smile. Sasuke wouldn't really notice the difference between that and his real smile anyhow. "Teme!", then he paced a playful frown, "You woke me up from my sleep!".

Sasuke snorted, standing up. "Sitting? At the edge of the bed? Please! Give me a break, you idiot!".

The blonde finally stood up as well as he turned away from the raven, a pained smile on his lips. How would he ever handle to forget their useless bickers? "So what brings you here, teme? And what's with the helicopter?". Though it was still part of the performance, somehow he can't help hearing the true, non-stage-actor-Naruto, curiosity tone in it. The tone he was thankful hadn't shaken since it was for that reason that Kami still continues torturing him.

Through all the thoughts, his happy facade of a face never left Sasuke's, whose eyes widened a bit (probably a few inches or two; he is an Uchiha after all... Uchihas DON'T show emotions) Naruto read his eyes perfectly, a swirl of emotions dancing in the dark colored eyes. Was there something else that the question was suppose to mean? Did it weigh that much meaning?

"You mean you didn't... you don't...". Sasuke was muttering, his brows arching while he was still fixated on Naruto. It stayed like that for a second or two until the raven gave up to sighing, placing his right hand's thumb and middle finger to his temples. "Oh well... you seeing it or not won't probably even make a difference. Let's just go...". With that, he started walking.

But the blonde was still puzzled as to what Sasuke had just said. What didn't he see? It's not the suitcase, is it? Was there maybe another meaning to the packed clothings? Did he get the wrong idea that maybe... Sasuke wasn't leaving him after all... that...

No... who was he to hope? This was just a play and he was losing the attitude of being in one. Lines... he needed his lines. Sasuke was just staring at him from the helicopter, giving him that _Well?_ look. In the back of his mind, it was as if Sasuke was screaming at him to continue on with the script. But he wanted so much to interfere, so he cut the 'coming with Sasuke' scene for a moment. Even just for a while.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going? Why...".

"You ask too much questions, Naruto... just get in...". Sasuke afterwards mumbled something about 'went through all the trouble' and 'inappropriate attire'.

The blonde smiled sadly as he made his way to the window. Of all situations he had to be faced with in parting with Sasuke... why this? Why the childish, adorable, control-freak Sasuke? Did Kami really hate him that much? Before he knew it, the only thing that stood between them were the balcony railings. He only needed to climb on it and hop into the copter... well, that was after he grabbed after the pale hand reaching out to him.

And that made him hesitate.

If he took the hand... no... even if he wasn't holding it right now, it already sent a pang of pain in his chest. But if he didn't, Sasuke would wonder what was wrong with him... and he didn't want Sasuke to cut to the chase. Even if the blonde knew what was coming, he didn't want it to come too soon.

With a sigh, he resigned to hesitantly take the hand, and once the grip went around his hand, he almost choked on a restrained sob. This was Sasuke he was talking about. Who was he kidding that he'd actually pass the day without a single tear dropping down his eyes.

But to his relief, he had somehow managed to now be sitting right beside Sasuke, eyes dry and unleaky. What just made him restless though was the fact that it had seemed Sasuke had closed all distance they had, having contact with Naruto as much as possible. Their sides were stuck too close and it was as if Sasuke was breathing right at his face.

Just as the copter made its move, a pale hand reached for his own on his lap, just one of the two fiddling with anxiety. As soon as it was in the pale hand's possession, it brought the tan one to petal soft lips, leaving a kiss, brief but meaningful. Sparkling eyes turned to him, a gentle smile paired with it.

Unconsciously, it seemed, Naruto retrieved his hand almost immediately, painting a bit of shock on the now scowling face of the one in front of him.

Great. He was ruining the performance.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke", the name almost caught in his throat, "I was just surprised, ya know? Got lost in thought...". He offered a small smile.

Sasuke instantly passed it off, knocking a fist into the blond crown. "Well you gotta stop thinking too much, idiot... you'll damage what's left of your brain!".

Naruto playfully let out his tongue. "Teme!". The teasing even sounded lame in his ears. Every single minute that passed with the raven, everything he did, his heart wasn't just into it. It was too busy dying.

"You can sleep first, my Naruto...", Sasuke's silent hum seemed to drown out the whirring of the helicopter. The blonde blushed deeply at the last two words emitted. Yet they were nothing new really. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had said them.

_'But they'll be the last...'_

It was his own heart that he could only hear while Sasuke kissed the top of his head, while Sasuke brought one hand to the cheek furthest away from him, while said hand-held cheek was placed on top of the raven's lean shoulder. Having the wind blow through his eyes, while his nose inhaled the scent that was Sasuke, he felt his conscious being lulled to sleep.

"Close your eyes... we still have a long way to go and you need the rest...".

Unnoticed by Sasuke, the blonde whimpered silently. It was true he needed the rest. Behind those words though may have actually meant that Naruto had to at least try to get himself enough energy to be able to handle whatever was to happen later on.

Maybe his doubts now will just remain doubts. To him, Sasuke seemed to be betraying the events of later on. When his hand had pulled back away from Sasuke, the raven should have -would have- go as far as to force him on what the matter was with him. Yet Sasuke just accepted his reasoning. Sasuke always questioned unnatural things that came from their affections. Like when Naruto had hesitated during their first few kisses, when his mind strayed off at times, when he tensed as they made love, Sasuke trying to make sure he didn't hurt his blonde. Sasuke always made sure everything was alright. He just didn't want his dobe to be not alright.

'Soon enough, I won't be the possession he has to worry over anymore... it would be someone else...'

Those were the last bits of thoughts that crossed Naruto's mind as his eyelids fluttered shut. But right now, as he took whiffs of Sasuke's intoxicating smell, he knew that those were the thoughts he would care about later. For now, even if it was just an act, he wanted to think... that Sasuke was still his.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up... come on, love...".

On the last word, the last of Naruto's unconsciousness left him. Immediately, the day's events and emotions that had settled while he was asleep, crashed upon him once again. The frown of being woken up grew because of it.

"Where are we?", the blonde asked with a yawn. "How long was I out?". He sat up properly, his neck feeling stiff from leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. The sound of the helicopter and strong breeze hitting his face reminded him where he was, how things lead up to this point. But WHERE the hell in Japan he was -was he even still in the country?- that, he wasn't sure of.

"Don't worry, dobe, it's only around 6 hours or so...", Sasuke muttered, fully sounding as if he too had just woken up and wasn't in any mood to talk. Like he wasn't fazed by what he had just said.

"6... 6 hours?! You're shitting me, right? What the hell, Sasuke! Where the fuck are we? I swear to God-".*

Black eyes rolled in amusement. He resolved to a sigh, standing up, grabbing his troublesome idiot by the hand, who seemed to instantly stop talking due to the gesture.

Naruto turned confusion-stained eyes on Sasuke, perfectly not revealing anything else under it. The simple action Sasuke's hand brought, finally let the last piece into place to complete the whole day's events. All his thoughts, every single detail was now remembered and the pain had multiplied in amount.

Play... the play had to go on.

He felt Sasuke's hand continue trying to make him stand up while his mind had play backed on the role and attitude he was suppose to act. Finally, he fixed his senses on what was around him and left the contents of his mind for a while. He was still in a helicopter, that was obvious enough. It was whirring, so it was surely still high above ground. The only thing that seemed unnatural was...

"Why isn't the helicopter moving?", he directed the question at Sasuke.

"Get up and see for yourself, you stubborn idiot...", the raven replied in a teasing manner.

The blonde finally did so, walking slowly as his mind spun after having slept while sitting too long. Fortunately, Sasuke was right beside him, noticing the sudden buckling of his knees. He offered a look of thanks as they continued walking to the doorless helicopter side. Once he strayed his vision from Sasuke, his eyes widened.

Below him was practically the whole city of Kami-knows-where, lights glowing, emitted by buildings all around. The streets were also glimmered by the passing cars right on top of it, speeds of light moving here and there. Yellows, blues, greens, oranges, all sorts of color blended, dancing around and through the bustling city.

Before he fully realized it, a pale finger gently wiped off something wet from his cheek.

A single tear.

When had he let that fall?

"A penny for your thoughts, dobe?".

Naruto didn't answer at first. Aside from the roaring wind, and the constant whirring of the copter's blades, silence had enwrapped around the two. Sasuke seemed to have been patient enough to let himself formulate his thoughts to himself as if he can't quite word what he was suppose to say. So, while he did so, Naruto felt arms circling around his neck, while a head settled on his shoulder, Sasuke's scent falling on him.

"By the way, dobe, we're in Osaka".

Naruto smiled a little as he continued to look over Osaka right below him, the lights being reflected in his eyes. And that's where it stopped. His own blue eyes weren't even holding the light that would have beaten Osaka's lights altogether.

Why this, he had thought. Can Sasuke really be so cruel as to give him this before he finally detached from the blonde's life? Maybe it was for that reason that one single trace of emotion had left his system, the tear, a sign of hurt and the feeling of near end, the emotion slicing him deep for the fact he was presented with this. Something so beautiful yet heart shattering.

He knew Sasuke didn't like being kept in suspense. The former reason for his action was something he can never tell Sasuke. So it was the latter he settled to.

"It's beautiful, teme...", he said softly.

"I know... but we still have another place we have to go to, dobe".

With that, Sasuke took Naruto away from the view, sitting him down as he nodded to the pilot to let them continue on to their destination. The gesture immediately sent them into motion, but sapphire orbs never left the lights radiating beside him.

"Dobe...", Sasuke called him back to his attention.

"Hey, teme, how long til we get there?".

Either Sasuke really didn't notice or he seemed to push away the fact the blonde's voice seemed lower than low. And for that, it was somehow a relief to Naruto. It was a curiosity type of question, so maybe it really did pass as that, but part of it wanted to say... how much more time did he have left with Sasuke? He tried to block the tears welling up his eyes, thankful for the breeze that somehow made it dry up, as the Uchiha's words rang in his ears.

"We'll be there soon enough... and I think it's not worth the sleep anymore". Sasuke smirked at him, so oblivious to the blonde's heart, slowly being destroyed.

'Soon enough'... the two words constantly, repeatedly banged at Naruto's head. Soon enough, they would reach the story's climax... soon enough, the play would end... soon enough, Sasuke would be out of his grasp.

Naruto made a teasing look with his tongue, careful to make it look realistic, as he made some calculations in his head. "Yeah... well... 6 hours doesn't count when it's 4 in the morning, teme!".

"Just don't try sleeping anymore, idiot... we're already landing".

"Wait! We're already-! Gah!".

Naruto really didn't mean to say his thoughts aloud on that one. If the situation had let him, he would have covered his mouth and afterwards would have maybe berated himself if were to stay in the helicopter or come with Sasuke and let the show run its course. But, instead, Sasuke suddenly placed his arms at his back, and just like that, he was already being carried out the copter bridal style.

"Teme! Put me down!".

"If you say so, my love...".

The blonde didn't realize that Sasuke had already made a move out until he heard feet hitting ground and no more whirring. Finally, he was set down upon something soft and velvety. His head turned here and there, seeing at where he sat. It seemed he was seated on a butterfly winged back chair, colored in the perfect shade of orange he liked. Once it was checked out perfectly, he settled back, though still untrusting and tense, looked around to where he was now.

And he couldn't even believe what he was seeing.

"I made this all for you, dobe...", Sasuke's words echoed in his ears, as his mouth was still slightly agape, most of his attention just on where he now placed.

At the four edges of what seemed to be a rooftop slash helipad, white-colored christmas lights snaked around a metal pole, and tied right on top of it was a white sheet's ends, making up a tent that went right above them. Wires that made the ceiling slant and formed were hidden by alternate colors of orange and dark blue balloons, giving the pure-colored area a different vibe, rich and pensive but still lively and light. Right in front of him was a round table, topped by three different layers of tablecloth color; orange, on top of dark blue, on top of white. Just as his eyes landed the elegant-looking red candles, his ears perked to the sound of violins and a piano.

Behind him at the corner on his right, there were two men and a girl. Both men wore white tuxes, while the girl had on a slim white gown that reached her ankles. Rested on her neck was the violin being played, and with her was the other guy. While the other one, he was seated on a chair, carefully playing the keyboard as long as a grand piano. (yup, already invented)

Their music rang a familiar memory in his mind, just as the song was familiar to him too.

_It was a normal summer in the school season... and Naruto was dying of heat. He had decided then to go out and breathe out some fresh air in the park, but he sure didn't expect the sun's deadly rays! What he needed was a store -an AIRCONDITIONED store. He decided to just get in at any shop he spotted and it seemed to be a music store. Though he wanted to run, he was hindered by the feeling of exhaustion running down his entire body. To his relief, he had made it... and YES, there WAS air con._

_"Hey kid! No freeloadin' 'round here. Gotta go buy somethin' or you can stay the hell out!"._

_Trying to dismiss the clerk's grumpy comment, he walked towards the counter. Fortunately for him, he did play the violin and he could use an extra set of strings after using the old ones, and he needed a piece he could listen to, something he wanted to try to play._

_"Yeah yeah, I'm buyin something, old man! One set violin strings and umm... where are some classics I could get for it?"._

_The man grunted. "I'll go round the back to get your strings... CDs are there on your left". With that, he got out the counter and went to their supply closet._

_Naruto shrugged as he made his way. He just realized now that the store looked quite... big... and extravagant. Something probably owned by some rich people. Oh well. He brought enough money anyway._

_The blonde went over some Beethoven and Bach but nothing seemed to catch his attention. See, Naruto was still that amateur type of picker on what he wanted to play. If the title sounded interesting, that was when he'd listen to it. No matter how hard it is, as long it sounded nice, he'd work hard on finishing it._

_After some minutes of skimming, he still wasn't able to pick anything. It was then when he reached Vivaldi that his eyes trained on one title._

_"Concerto No. 2 in G minor, Op. 8, RV 315, "L'estate (Summer)"_

_Well that seemed appropriate as of the moment. He took the CD and placed it in the CD player the store had and put on the headphones. The sound slowly fluttered his eyelids down as each rhythm, and the flow of sound of bow meeting string wrapped around his body. The piece was clearly slow at first, but just something still made him want to try..._

_"Gah!"._

_Naruto immediately took the headphones off, his heart beating wildly. Without expecting it, from slow... it went TOTALLY fast!** Well... it was good though, something he might definitely want to try. But something told him, the piece needed an accompaniment. A piano maybe? He held the CD in his hand, deciding if he'd try to just listen to it at home._

_Suddenly, the piece's sound rang in his ears. Except it was in piano. He didn't even know what it was suppose to sound like! Great. He can conjure sounds now. He tried to remove it in his mind, but it just wasn't working. When his hands unconsciously blocked his ears' hearing, it was then that the sound was softened._

_Was it actually possible that someone was playing it right now? And how the hell did the person do it? It was too good to be true.  
_

_He followed his hearing, making him sidestep to his left, seeing a hallway right in front of him. Apparently, the store also held lessons, rooms for aspiring musicians. On each sides were 5 sets of door, one of them opened at his left, 3 doors away from him. As he got closer, he was now sure the sound wasn't all in the mind._

_His head was lulled to the sound the piano produced, his feet moving on its own accord. Now that he'd heard it quite longer, 'Summer' wasn't quite so bad after all. Once it would pair with the violin, the duet would sound quite... beautiful actually. Though he was but a newbie, the blonde's senses in hearing music was pretty crafty. He could easily pick out the right sound, how it can perfectly impact greatly on one's senses. The flows, the rhythm, the combination's power... just like the Handel-Halvorsen Passacaglia piece. Though 'Summer' really didn't match, it still clearly depicted the..._

_"Are you lost or something... dobe?"._

_Blue eyes opened wide, realizing that the piano stopped playing... and the voice that followed after was all too familiar. Teasing black eyes met his vision. He knew it... and he can't believe his damn luck._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_"Teme!"._

_The dark haired "beauty" of their school was someone the blonde can never seem to get along to, and it was the same situation to the Uchiha. In all the times that they've crossed each others paths, be it in the hallways, classrooms, even restrooms, not one encounter hadn't had them leaving either on the floor or with a bruise. They were just that damn unagreeable. He can't help it. It was just that smirky demeanor of the raven that made him want to punch his head off, anything to get the freakin superior, smug look on his face._

_Without noticing him moving, Sasuke's face was already right at his. "So... what brings YOU here, dobe?", he muttered... seductively? as pale pointer gently made contact with tan cheek._

_Naruto's breath hitched, his heart feeling giddy. What WAS this? Why can't he seem to breathe? What was Sasuke doing... smirking like that?! Wait... he always smirked like that! What made this so different?_

_"Oi! This place is out of limits! Whatcha think you're doing there, kid!"._

_Naruto left his eyes of Sasuke and turned on his heel, deciding to make a run for it. He grabbed the packed strings on the clerk's hand, brought it together where his hand held the 'Summer' piece. On his free hand, he took out money from his pocket and left it on the counter, probably more than enough of what the items really amounted._

_He was out the store in a flash, and just before he finally passed the store's sides, through the window, the teme was still rooted in place, smirking._

_The blonde held a hand to his flushed face, still trying to get as far as he can from that store._

_Just what the fuck was that?!_

Naruto smiled gently, remembering the occurrence, the first time he and Sasuke had actually conversed without forced contact. Though there was no sense to it, something made the blonde feel that it was because of 'Summer' that he and Sasuke met... and it had become their song, classical as it is.

See, the next day, Sasuke had actually come after him shamelessly, telling him that if he was so interested in the piece, they could form a duet for the upcoming festival's production. Though hesitant at first, Naruto said yes in the end, feeling excited to hear the duet for himself. They really couldn't help arguing a lot, seeing it was really in their nature, but having the production in only a week, it worked out in the end, their practices usually ending up having people swarm them in the practice room. The both of them still kept to themselves whatever went on during those times... and that seemed to involve the growth of their relationship.

Well, who was he kidding now? This time, it was this song that becomes their parting song. Their love started in summer, and now it ends there as well. But now, there was no other school summer to look forward to. Just like there was no more of Sasuke's love to him.

So, if their love was but a piece, didn't that mean that it was really bound to end someway?

As he continued to stare towards the violinists playing 'Summer', he can't help but think how the piece would continue to serve as a cruel reminder of how this night would turn out.

"Dobe... tonight is only between us", Sasuke's deep, threatenous voice sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. He eyed the dark blue vacant chair in front of him, searching where Sasuke was. As if sensing his distress, the raven rustled behind him, wrapping a black suit around him as he continued to whisper in his ear. "I don't really appreciate you flirting with our musicians, you know?".

Naruto's gaze went around the suit around him. He can't help but think that it smelled so much of Sasuke, that it felt so much like his warmth. Now that he thought about it, though, he might have been dressed so informally for the occasion, being in his casual white vee, and black jeans. Meanwhile... what was Sasuke wearing again?

Once his thoughts returned to the raven, the words he had just uttered a while ago registered in his head. Naruto's brows arched as he redirected his gaze at the said musicians, while behind him, Sasuke was already making his way to his own chair. When he twitched his lips, he realized he was still smiling from when he remembered the memory. Looking closely at the girl violinist and the cellist, they were both a bit flushed while they still seemed to be somehow concentrated on playing.

He smiled a sad smile. When the night was over, maybe he could actually try going out with either of them. Both of them looked pretty good looking anyways. Wait... Kami, he was hopeless.

"Again, dobe, I'd prefer you face me, you know?".

Naruto placed on a smile, turning to 'his' teme, now knowing he was clothed in his slacks and a white dress shirt. Sexy teme was a... "Jealous bastard".

"Well, it can't hurt to be a bit too possessive, Na-ru-to...", he smiled... bastard-ly.

_'Not for long, Sasuke'_, the blonde thought. On the outside, he just brought out his tongue that made Sasuke smile.

"You must be hungry. We'll eat before we get down to the reason I brought you here...".

Sasuke gestured to the waiter behind him as Naruto's face fell. Right. The reason.

"Sir. Our finest fillet mignion steak, doused in the kitchen's well-known secret sauce, sided by mash potato and fresh asparagus. And, as requested, our finest red wine".

The blonde watched as some expensive, good-looking food was placed right in front of him, and red wine was poured into his glass. The waiter bowed to depart and left the two of them. Naruto half-heartedly picked up the silverware on either side of his plate, but just seemed to stare at his food. He just wasn't it any appetite to eat. From his peripheral vision, Sasuke looked as if he was preoccupied with things in his mind as he just casually ate on his steak.

Naruto shook silently. He can't... he just can't do this!

"Naruto... what's wrong?", Sasuke's soft hum cleared his thoughts, as the silverware on pale hands immediately dropped on the plate and he gazed worriedly at the blonde.

Naruto shook his head instantly to not let Sasuke any idea what was really wrong with him. "N-Nothing... was just thinking...". The blonde cursed himself for stuttering.

The raven sighed as he watched the man in front of him. "You know, Naruto, I really didn't expect things to come to this".

Naruto looked up, eyes wide at Sasuke's low voice with the words he had said. Was this officially the start of their break up? Was he talking about his decision already? But then, he tilted his head, confused, when Sasuke gestured to a waiter carrying a lidded plate. Once it was in front of him and it was unlidded, Sasuke said, amusement dancing before his eyes. "Ramen, then".

Naruto's stomach churned. Oh. Well, at least that's how Sasuke perceived the situation that was him. He put on a sort of embarrassed smile, rubbing a hand behind his head. "Ehehe... you got me. Sorry. I was craving ramen all of a sudden". He did his usual enthusiastic way of parting his chopsticks and saying 'Itadakimasu', and slurped up the noodles. As it went into his mouth, he looked up from his bowl to Sasuke, smiling wide, but immediately shot his head down again after. His heart just constricted at seeing that smile from Sasuke directed at him.

Bringing another noodleful chopsticks into his mouth, he willed himself to stop the shaking of his hand. Kami, this was too painful to take. Even his taste for ramen had gone bland.

"Hey Naruto?".

His head instantly shot up at Sasuke's soft voice. "Y-Yeah?". Fuck it, he was messing up.

Fortunately, Sasuke didn't notice anything as his rich hum continued, his pale hand putting away the candle stand that went between them. "Come forward for a second".

Naruto glared at the short distanced table momentarily. If it were longer, he could have at least not gotten so close to Sasuke's face once he did as he commanded. Maybe the table's diameter was really part of Sasuke's plan though. Slowly, after seeing that glaring at the table was of no use, his face went right in front of Sasuke's, his breathing ragged.

Suddenly, the Uchiha placed a hand on his chin, bringing him even closer, then planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, smirking once they parted.

"God, Naruto, you're being too cute for your own good". He shook his head, chuckling as he brought a hand down his face. "Fuck, I love you".

Those three words immediately made something snap inside Naruto. Goddammit, that was the last straw. It was already painful as it is, that he would have hissed at the mark Sasuke left on his forehead. It burned so much, for it was not just a spark, but wildfire seeming to have already reached and left his heart to cinders. He just had no more strength to keep the charade going.

The loud scrape of his chair silenced the whole place, even Sasuke was looking at him too

He stood there, vision blurred at the tears welled up his eyes, his body trembling violently. Yet even with that, he was still able to maintain his steady voice and actually direct a, though pained, smile. Paled fists clenched at his sides, he said, voice devoid of emotion, "You know you could just say it already, right?".

With even the musicians not producing a sound, it was only his own heartbeat he could hear, pounding against his chest, hammering his head. Kami, he didn't know what was more painful. Having to hear his and Sasuke's song while they put up with the play, or having silence wrap them while the raven just looked at him, as if trying to choose how to put his words carefully.

Kami, he had enough... why was still Sasuke going with this?

Finally, Naruto's breath caught once Sasuke's eyes gazed at him, black orbs looking so... defeated? Weary?

What the fuck? Why did Sasuke look at him like that. But as soon as the brunette talked, Naruto understood already.

"So you already know?".

The smile that clenched the blonde's heart tightly, grew more painfully as he forced himself to smile even wider.

"Yeah I do, teme...".

Naruto finally broke down, his body feeling so heavy. He can't... couldn't allow himself to say anymore as he faced his back towards Sasuke, not caring anymore where his feet led him. Tears he tried so much to contain finally spilled.

Well... he didn't plan for this, but it was already the best he could do. No matter what he could have done to prolong their parting, the ending would probably really end this way. Bitter, harsh... too damn painful.

As he continued to walk to who knows where, his heart suddenly stopped.

His foot was ready to be planted down on floor, only to see Osaka below him.

He was going to fall.

With that, he just closed his eyes as he felt his weight carried by the wind, his ears picking up Sasuke's last call to him.

"Naruto!".

* * *

*Our two little lovers are in fact and have been living in Tokyo. After some quick googling, I learned that from Tokyo to Osaka is around 5 hours, 58 minutes. The time may be if you ride a car or something, but I guess helicopters will have to do to :D

** Haha lol... that was my reaction too when I listened to it :D

***I leave it to you guys to come up with what happened the next day or the days after that... but the summary of their love is already in ch. 1 right? :)

Six... six thousand words... fuck, how'd that happen?! I didn't really realize it until I pasted it in doc manager, dammit! Oh well... I can't really cut it anymore, you know. Consider this as an apology for making you guys wait and only have 1k words from previous chap. I mean c'mon... just a short encounter for... 6OOO WORDS?!

(OrangeStar is still trying to calm down)

Sorry for that. So. I did not, for even a second, realize that this was what this chapter contained. I mean... where the fuck did their first encounter come from? What the hell was the "play"? I didn't jot that down! This fic was suppose to end on this chapter! Goddamn hands... now I have to write another chapter -.-

Anyways... it's there, ain't it? Yeah. Okay, so first of all, I know nothing about cellos or describing music at all! So please forgive me for that. I just wrote whatever came to mind... which was mostly nothing. Haha. So it's probably pretty much shit. But I did try my best... and lotsa words I've ever written. Ever.

Oh well... please review! I just really hope next chap is the last! Oh and... TLM? is the next update :)


	5. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Yo! So I actually said somewhere that TLM? would be my next update. (Reason will be posted in the fic itself) Yet, it just so happens that this is my next update anyways. I'm sure everyone's getting the idea anyway what Sasuke's true intention is sooooo this is basically just the alternate ending of Ch.4 so I call this chapter 4.5 :) Also, this just so happened to be my Plan B in case I won't be able to update any story I have since this chapter is seriously short. You have been warned.

Also, just to let you guys know I may fall into hiatus soon enough due to school duties once again -.-

And just to warn you guys, this chapter is seriously 'Eh!' so it's seriously horrible... for me I guess.

* * *

"Naruto!".

The blonde's eyes flicked open as he released a gasp, his attention perked at his name being called and at the instant that strong, lean arms suddenly wrapped around him securely, restraining his body and disallowing it to come any closer to the building's edge. Without a second thought, the grasp was then forced into a pull, the action immediately sending him and the person behind him toppling down, seeming to have placed too much force in pulling. As his bottom landed first, the arms around him were released and the body itself detached from him, sending the other man further than his own landing point. Being finally free from the connection, the collision of his head and the floor was unavoidable, causing him to curse a bit at the throb his head got from hitting cement, before he finally sat up to turn and look at his supposed savior. His hand that was just on his head fell, along with the emotion in his eyes.

Of course it was him.

But why?

His thoughts were then interrupted by a groan and heavy breathing, the figure finally sitting up, a hand on his head.

"Just what the fuck" Sasuke panted, "did you think you were doing?! Do you wanna die so bad?!".

Naruto answered only with silence, his dead blue eyes behind fallen bangs. It wasn't that he really wanted to die -it wasn't even part of his plans to do so. Really, why would he even? Surely for someone like him, death wasn't even in his list of things he wanted to do. Wanting to end his life _only_ because of Sasuke's rejection, he thought, was seriously going too far. It was totally an accident that he had headed for the building's edge, so maybe it was solely on impulse that he was contented to die right there and then. He glanced up at Sasuke again. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of himself for being too dramatic because of him.

"Naruto. Answer me. What's wrong?".

The blonde gave an unnoticeable flinch. The raven's tone sounded so wrong in his ears. Why did he sound so sad? Desperate even? Was he hearing wrong? Perhaps he was. After all, Sasuke had no intelligible reason to care for him right now -well, that's what he believed- and even if he did, Naruto didn't want to have it.

"Look... I know... I know it's hard to accept, alright?" Sasuke tried again. "I mean... it's too fast... dammit, I know! But I need you to trust me... this has... I want this to be done, dobe. Can you please accept that?".

Naruto's fists shook at his sides. Sasuke _wanted_ this to be done? He _wanted_ to break up with him? He's right. Things are going too fast... and he didn't even know what went wrong between them! The dark haired boy was even speaking so low as to admit defeat in their relationship? Why... why... why...

"Naruto, don't you really want this? Please, dobe... answer me... please... say something".

With his vision covered, he hadn't realized that Sasuke was already crouched in front of him until a finger, just the smallest bit of touch on his shoulder sent him backing up and quickly standing, eyes in outrage. He was tired. He was so goddamn tired! And Sasuke even had the nerve to plead so helplessly!

"I've had enough, okay, bastard?! Goddammit! 10 years, a hundred years and I'd still give you a fucking no!". His eyes were straight on Sasuke the whole time and he wondered why he looked so... hurt. As if he had just been slapped real hard in the face. It just didn't add up! And it made him more annoyed. "You're asking me to leave you, okay?! Why in the greatest fuck would you think I'd accept that, huh?". It was then that he saw those black eyes wider than he had ever seen them.

"Ask you to leave... what? Dobe, I'm asking you to marry me!".

* * *

Now, wasn't that obvious? :D

Please leave reviews though I shall be on hiatus soon enough once again :( Next chapter, I hope I can finally end this fic... so yeah :)

Anyone read Ch. 633? FUCK! is the right word, ain't it? Let's go, Team 7: 2nd Sannin Team :D


End file.
